This invention relates generally to aerial photography and more particularly, to a novel assembly which permits the taking of aerial (reconnaissance) photographs from a helicopter in flight.
In aerial photographs of the type needed in reconnaissance, aerial photography cameras are mounted in the aircraft on mounts that are fixedly positioned in predetermined locations in the aircraft to provide maximum coverage of the ground below. In this regard, it is fair and accurate to say that aerial photography aircraft are built primarily to accomplish aerial photography, or are extensively modified to accomplish that purpose, with the "trade-off" resulting in a significant lessening of the capability to perform the functions for which the aircraft was built originally.
In the military establishment an urgent need has arisen to use a helicopter (i.e., the UH-1N) to take high quality aerial reconnaissance photographs, without adversely affecting the other mission capabilities of the helicopter, and without "missionizing" the helicopter by extensive modifications, and most importantly, without adversely affecting the sensitive stability of the helicopter in flight.
We have invented a unique aerial photography camera mount assembly that fulfills this need; and, thereby, we have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.